7 minutes in Heaven
by Five-Princess
Summary: Based on a real game. Cute and funny!


7 minutes in heaven.  
-

A/N: First, seven minutes in heaven is a REAL game. I'm not telling you the rules (They will be in the story). The couples (I did an effort to pick the most populair) are: 2/5/1/362/86, 2/86/60, 3/4 and Ace/Henrietta (Just a little bit). This story been based on one of a party of my friend (That is not so my friend cause is my sister). She brings so many guys and they (They= her+her friends+ boys) play this game. My ''Friend'' explain me the rules and it gimme this idea of big party that no one know what he/she is doing. P.S: Maybe the couples you want will not end together.

All started on a normal monday at school. The girls were talking about an importan homework to do. ''So Abby, what do you think if we do a Powerpoint for the project?'' Said the asian girl with a shinny and girly smile. ''Nah... Abby don't really like technologic things. I think doing a poster it will be better.'' She continue. Abby was playing with her agenda. By accident, she let fall the page for this week. She saw that tomorrow, it will be Henrietta's birthday. ''Hey ladies, it's Henrietta's birthday tomorrow. Maybe we can do a party for her.'' Said the french teenager. All the girls exept Rachel was totally in it. ''Hum... you know, me and parties are not so friends.'' Said the blond. ''Please Rachel, come on. It won't be a real party if you are not coming.'' Said her best friend letting her irish accent out. ''Plus, Nigel will come.'' Added Kuki. Rachel automaticly blushed like hell. ''Ni...Ni...Nigel will b...be th..th..the..there?'' She asked with difficulties. ''Yeah, he loooooves parties!'' Said the dark-skin girl. ''Hum... maybe I can come.'' The blond finally decided.

On the sweet and hot saturday night, everyone was at Abbygail's house. Drinks, drugs and hotties were there. The most populair guys and girls were there too. The four girls (Abby, Kuki, Rachel and Fanny) were in a blue dark bedroom. ''Girls, I cannot do it. What if I'm not acting normal there. I never been at a party.'' Said Rach. ''Relax Rach, you just need to stay cool. Not so difficult. Do not talk 'bout school, books, teachers or anything like this. If Nigel talks to you just don't panic. Stay calm. Try to go in a private place with him if you know what I mean.'' Explain Abbygail who was doing fluid movement with her hands. ''Do you mean to... EWWW ! You're gross!'' Screamed Rachel horrified by what her friend imaginated. One hour later, the girls were ready. Make-up was on, a wonderful dress was putted by Rachel and earing was shining. They were all pretty without exeption. They turn all the light off when they saw Henrietta with Ace coming. Only the flyboy knew about this party. At the moment the gorgeous candy girl entered, all the light came on and the only sound you could heard it's everyone screaming :''Happy Birthday Henrietta!'' The young teenager starts to cry as much as she can. ''OMG! you guys zould't!'' She said. Few hours later, when everyone was drunk, Henrietta decided to play a game. ''Lizent up. I vanna play a game. Ze game iz called seven minutez in heaven. All ze boyz will go in an other room to choose a guy vho vill go in the closet. He vill need to ztay 7 minutez in da closet with a gurl ve vill choose.'' Explain Henrietta.

The boys went in Cree's old bedroom. ''Who we choose?'' Asked Hoagie. All the group looked at Nigel. The reason is, they exacly knew that the girls will choose Rach. ''What?'' Said the british. ''YOU GO!'' The others said. At first, Nigel was totally not interresed by the idea he will need to go see a girl he maybe don't even know or he hates. When they all arrived in the living room, the girls said that the ''secret girl'' was already in the closet. Only Kuki, Henrietta and Fanny was in the front of the door, the other ones were in the garden. The boys putted a bandage on Nigel's face and push him in the closet. Nigel felt so close to the teenager. Like the rules said, the cannot talk so it's not that easy to know with who he is. The girl atomaticly kissed the boy. He slowly push his left hand on her tight jeans. Wait a second, Rachel don't putted jeans. She putted a dress. Nigel was scared. He betted that it was a stranger. He just continued. He was drunk so he didn't care. He totally removed her pants. She removed her long blue sky shirt and the top of the boy. He hearded the girl whispered his name. Wierd because it's the voice of... of... ''Abby?'' He asked. He still got that bandage and Abby too. Outside of the room, Rachel was horrified. One of her best friend is in a closet with her secret crush and they are makin-out. ''Don't worry Rach, Nigel won't do it he loves you. You're such a good person and... you are really cute!'' Said her best friend of all time Fanny. ''Thanks...*Cry*'' Said the blond girl. Fanny hugs her. Again in the closet, Nigel was totally naked with Abby. They continued to kiss. The french started to scream as loud as she can. They were only one. Nigel said in his head that is only sex. In 3 minutes, it will be done and he will go see Rachel to explain all. But Abby, her, is really in love with him. Each word, each whispers, each breath and each move make him hotter and hotter at her eyes.

The seven minutes were done. Both putted their clothes and get out of the closet. Nigel went to see Rachel. During this, Hoagie was talking with Fanny and Patton too. Can you belive this, Hoagie, the boyfriend of Abby, is flirting another girl. She felt like a slut now. She came closer to him. ''Baby, can I talk to you?'' Said Abby to her boyfriend. They went in her bedroom.'' Hoagie, I am sorry for what happent. I love you. I'll do whatever you want to make you happy and only god know what I won't... even that... there is nothing. So please-'' She said before Hoagie cut her. ''Abby, it's over. '' He said. ''What? No we cannot...end this!'' Said the young french girl. ''Abby... I don't say to end this... just to pick a beak. Go talk to Nigel and maybe your ideas will be more clear. During this time, I'm with Fanny.'' He said before kissing her for the last time and walking away. The girl went to talk to Nigel but she saw Rachel already kissing him with a huge smile. ''YES! I totally want to be your girlfriend!'' Said the blond girl. Rachel runned to Fanny to go tell her the good news and Abbygail came closer to her real best friend. ''Nigel? Did you really ask her this?'' Asked Abby to him. ''Abbygail, I know it might be tough to heard this but lisent. You and Hoagie been best friends since the third grade. I know we met at the first and we know each other than anybody else. Hoagie and you need to be together. Me too I really love you but I'm better with Rachel for know. You know it like me, Hoagie will kills me if he knew that we were together. I promis that one day, I'll be with you and we will have like... a hundred little cute kids running everywhere. Okay?'' Said the british. Rachel came closer to the couple. ''What's goin on sweety?'' She asked.  
Abby nodded and starts to cry. ''Nothing. Let's go at my house angel.'' Said Nigel to Rach. The bald boy turned around and starts walking with his new girlfriend holding his hand. The girl with long dark hair and two golden earing holding her ears was whatcing the couple walking more and more far until they reach the door. They get out of the house and Abby felts her kneeses on the wood floor. She looks at all around her, the room with still a hundred decoration hanging on the walls, the glasses who was on the floor and herself still crying for Nigel. She get up and saw a letter on the table. She opens it. It was Nigel's written.

For the next part, go see Secret Lovers. 


End file.
